Promise?
by Grace-1997
Summary: The doctor just told Cece, that she has a really bad illness but they can't figure out what. She didn't know how to cope with it and she knew it's really bad. Is she going to die soon? What should she do? What'll happen to her and who could help her, cope with this? Little drabble in chapter 4 and important AN! :)
1. Chapter 1

**People**_** should not throw stones sitting in a glass house**_

**PLEASE READ THIS! Hay guys! I have a One Shot for you! It's some special and it's kinda for what happened to me the past weeks . I didn't want to tell it first but it's eating me from the inside and now i'm going to do exactly that. I'm normally not weak or anything but at some point, those days i broke. If you want to know what exactly happen, read the One Shot first and then the AN under the One Shot. :) It's also for people who can't cope with this. You can believe me or not, but what i tell you is all true. The One Shot is Cogan and ReCe, Cy and so on friendship :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:**

**The doctor just told Cece, that she has a really bad illness but they can't figure out what. She didn't know how to cope with it and she knew it's really bad. Is she going to die soon? What should she do? What'll happen to her and who could help her, cope with this?**

**Cece's POV:**

_''We don't know, what exactly you have but it doesn't seem good for you, Mrs. Jones. The only thing we know is, that whatever illness it is, you could die from it.''_

This sentence was repeating over and over in my head, while i was walking in to the waiting room, where Logan, my boyfriend was waiting for me.

I'm not in the mood for explanations, so think of something yourself.

I didn't know what makes me crazier in that moment.

The fact that i could die or the fact that the doctor doesn't know what i have.

The past weeks were hell for me.

I could barely move on some days and i could do nothing because i was so tired.

I slept two hours at one night , the best.

I had ache at every millimeter of my body.

That with 16.

My mom first didn't want to believe me, that i'm sick and just thought, that i'll do that, that i didn't have to go to school but she was wrong.

Well, in this moment i wished she was right.

I walked in to the waiting room, with my head down.

How will Logan cope with this? Will he break up with me?

Not only that i'm retarded, i also have a death illness.

I'm really a bad girlfriend.

How will Rocky cope with this?

Does she want a best friend like this?

What if it's cancer and i will loose my hair and i can barely do anything alone anymore?

I looked around to see, where Logan was.

He spotted me first and asked soft: ''Cece?''

I didn't response and just stood there, with tears in my eyes.

He walked up to me and hugged me tight.

''Come on. Let's get you out of here.'' , he whispered in to my hair and leaded me out of the doctor's and to his car.

The car drive was silence and as we arrived at my apartment building, we just walked up, hand in hand to my apartment.

I opened the door and my eyes went wide, at who was all there.

The whole gang was there, waiting for me to come back from the doctor.

I called my mom right after the appointment and she was at work.

She wanted to come home, but i told her no.

Flynn was at Henry's but i didn't know, how he will cope with it, since he's so young.

They all smiled at me hopefully and i smiled back weak.

Rocky came up to me and hugged me.

''Hey bestie! How was it at the doctors?'' , she asked me concerned.

Logan looked at Rocky warning: ''Let her come in first. I think she got not good news.''

I just nodded and Rocky now looked terrified.

Ty stood also up from the couch that Logan and i could sat down.

Logan still hold my hand and squeezed it.

I looked at him with tears filled eyes and he told me: ''Baby, you don't have to tell us yet if you can't do this.''

I shook my head.

I had to tell them sooner or later.

Now was the perfect opportunity with everyone sitting here.

Rocky, Logan, Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Deuce and Dina.

I took a deep breath and then started: ''The doctor told me that they don't know yet what i have.''

Ty raised an eyebrow and then asked: ''And?''

I took an other breath and then replied: ''And he said, whatever it is it is something bad and i may could even die from it.''

Everyone gasped in shock and now, tears were falling down from my eyes.

This was to much to take.

Why me? Why always me?

What did i do that this has to happen to me?

Logan hugged me tight, kissed my hair and whispered: ''It's okay , Cece. You don't have to be afraid.''

I broke apart, looked up to him and shook my head.

''But i am. This is creepy and I dont know what makes me crazier in that moment. The fact that i could die or the fact that the doctor doesn't know what i have.'' , i told him.

Logan sighed.

Then Rocky spoke up: '' Cece, you don't have to be afraid. No matter what happens, we'll be there for you. You're family is , too. We will go through this together.''

Everyone nodded at Rocky's statement and Logan gave me one of his heart- melting smiles.

I looked shocked at them and asked: ''You really want to stay friends with me, even though i could die?''

Tinka rolled her eyes playfully and replied: ''Of course. You're still the same Cece.''

Dina added: '' Yeah and we all hold together. We're one gang. Nobody will be left.''

Gunther also said: '' Even if something will happen to you, you're still a part of the gang and you're still one of us.''

Everyone nodded at the statements and i smiled at them.

Then Deuce cried: ,,Group hug!''

Everyone laughed and we went in to a big hug.

Logan put an arm around me as we all broke apart and then told me: ''I told you it's okay.''

I grinned at him but then suddenly worried.

I looked at Rocky, who got the message.

I had to talk alone to Logan.

''Come on, guys. I think those two have to talk alone.'' , she told the others.

The others looked puzzled at first but then followed Rocky.

Now, Logan looked puzzled at me.

''Is there something else?'' , he asked confused.

I nodded.

''Logan, i know you want to help me, but what if i die while we're together? I couldn't stand you being even more sad because of me. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe i'm not the right one for you.'' , i replied, looking down.

Logan sighed und put my chin up with two fingers.

I looked in to the beautiful brown chocolate eyes, that i got lost in every time.

The person, who admitted his love to me a half year ago and since then i couldn't be more happy.

Should it really be over?

''Cece... I don't care about your illness. I love you and i ever will. I could not live without you but if that's really what has to happen, than i will spend all the time i still have with you only with you. I would never leave you, as long as you don't want me to.'' , he told me and i felt fresh tears in my eyes.

This was so cute.

''Promised?'' , i asked hesitant.

He nodded and replied: ''Promised.''

Then he kissed me long and passionate.

I got lost in to the kiss and almost melted in his arms.

Now i knew, no matter what happens , i won't be alone, ever.

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Here is what i wanted to tell, since i know i'm not the only one, who has to cope with things like that and it was creeping myself out and i want to help people with this.**

**I'm going since weeks to the doctor, at least twice a week and at first the doctor told me i have a death autoimmune disease. Then they said i don't have it but i have a really bad illness.**

**The last past weeks were like i described it for Cece in the story. The hell. I couldn't get out of bed (one of the reasons, why i updated so much. I could barely do anything then writing). My whole body hurt at the smallest movements and i looked like almost dead.**

**This illness is as bad as cancer and it comes from your psyche , when it can't anymore. I was bullied for ten years and also had an eating disorder.**

**I also wanted to tell you this, to show you how bad bullying is. It's the worst thing ever and people could also die because of this, not even always on purpose.**

**I know there are a lot of more people who has to cope with something like this and if you need someone to talk, you can come to me. I also went through this because of my religion and god, but you don't have to be religious to talk to me.**

**Stay strong and don't let yourself down, because of stupid people.**

**Nobody deserves to be bullied or to get sick because of it.**

**I still don't know, what i have, but i know it's bad.**

**I still know that i'm not alone and that i don't have to be afraid. No one is :)**

**I hope you guys liked this and may also leave a review :)**

**If you want to know more, you can also write me a message :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	2. AN!

**One thing also, since i've been asked , why i could update so much in the past weeks. The illness was one of the reasons. I could barely do anything than being in bed and writing, but i did because i love writing and i was happy about every message i got from you guys :)**

**If you just need someone to talk or help with your stories, i already helped a lot of people. I don't know how much it helped them but i'm always willing to help and if you need an opinion or something like this just write me a message! :)**

**If you also have been bullied or something like this, you can also talk to me! I know how it feels and i know what can happen, because of being bullied. It's anything but nice.**

**Sometimes it's hard to stand up every time but it's worth it. I know it. It gave friends from me, who told me that other people would be dead in my situation but i know that it could be even worse and nobody deserves something like this and nobody should give up because of something like this!**

**Thanks for all your sweet reviews and thanks for all the support i get xx**

**I really own you guys, alone for the fact that you read my stories and review them :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	3. Important!

**Hay guys! Here's some news for you, from me... I'm not going to write for a while at the Shake it up fiction side (Maybe i'll continue my Kickin' it stories, since it's about the SIU stories)... No it has nothing to do with the whole 'SIU is ending' thing... **

**Laugh about me or not, but the whole thing with the fights and everything also got me and I just seriously had a mental break down because of the whole story and some other things and i'm not feeling comfortable with all this shit anymore, what's going on.**

**I lost people, because of other people who told crap, not only on this side and it's stupid. I need some time and i'll take it since my healthiness is going before my wish, to become an author. :/**

**I'm not going to let myself down for something like this, i had to get through enough in my normal life and also here and most people didn't even care. I'm also just a person and it freaking hurts.**

**Besides, who read the AN in the first chapter knows, that this illness i had was also because of my psyche and i don't need that to happen again.**

**I seriously don't know what i should do at the moment and for the first, this seems the best for me. :(**

**I'm normally a fighter, but i don't want to have the possibility of dying because my psyche is at the end and i get ill from it again.**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	4. One month later

**Hay guys! I'm here with a little drabble to the One Shot, because i just wanted to thank you! :)**

**Thanks for all the support and all the honest open hands, who helped me through this! :)**

**You guys are really the best with my best friends in real life! :)**

**No i'm not healthy again, yet but i'm happy and i even fall in love again after all the time of not letting anyone near myself :)**

**Well, here's the drabble and i hope you guys like it! :)**

**BY THE WAY: Seriously guys, just stop the reviewing at the story 'I love you' from WhiteFlag. Yes, it happened a lot and i also wasn't happy about what happened, but it's not your business and nobody deserves something like this. :/ I'm not going to tell here, what i think about all of this and how i felt , because it would only end in other fight probably. The people who have to know it and i wanted to tell it, know it and that's enough. **

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I really hope myself, that this drabble will at least in some points happen to me , soon, too :) Even though, it's almost impossible :/**

* * *

**One month after the last appointment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at my apartment with Rocky and my boyfriend, Logan.

I sat on the couch with Logan, cuddling while Rocky sat on the arm chair.

We were talking about the doctors appointment i had in one hour.

I was really nervous about it.

They told me, that they finally knew, what's wrong with me.

I really hope, that it isn't something to bad.

I didn't want to die.

At that thought, tears came back in to my eyes and Logan and Rocky looked concerned at me.

''Are you sure, you want to go there, Cece?'' , Rocky asked me.

I nodded.

Now, that i had the chance to now what i have, i want to know it.

''Yes. I want to know it. The fact, that i don't know what i have is creeping me more out than the fact, that i have something bad.'', i replied and Logan tightened his grip around me to comfort me.

Logan then added: ''We all want to know it but never forget, baby. We'll be there for you , no matter what happens.''

Rocky nodded hesitant but then looked at us smiling.

I smiled weak up to Logan , thankfully.

He leaned down and kissed me short.

Then Rocky said: ''Logan is right, Cece. We were the whole last month and all the last years. We would never leave you, because you may can die.''

We had this subject so oft but i still shuddered at the thought, that my life could be over soon.

Logan kissed my forehead and i just smiled weak.

Then suddenly Rocky's phone went off.

''Dad? Yes? Oh, okay. Yeah. I'll tell it her.'' , Rocky said at the phone and then hung up.

I looked confused at her and she answered my unspoken question: ''My dad said, he's coming here personally with the results. He'll be there in 10 minutes.''

I suddenly sat straight up. What?

I'll get to know it in 10 minutes?

Oh my god!

Logan noticed my even bigger nervousness and shook me short.

''Cece, calm down! It's going to be okay!'' , he told me.

After two minutes i finally calmed down and Rocky looked at me funny.

I just didn't say anything anymore and waited for Courtis.

Well, at least i wouldn't make a scene at the hospital.

You should've seen me, as they told me that they couldn't tell me anything , yet.

After 5 minutes more, Courtis and my mom bursted in.

My mom hugged me tight and Courtis walked up to me.

''Hey, Cece. Long time, not seen each other.'' , he joked.

I at least saw him once a week at the hospital because of appointments.

I couldn't laugh at that and then my mom told him: ''Courtis! Just finally tell us, what's wrong with my daughter!''

I nodded eagerly and Logan and Rocky also waited for him to finally tell us the truth.

''Okay, okay... Calm down.'' , Rocky's dad said. ''I'm going to tell you what Cece has or better said what she not has.''

Now i looked confused at him.

''What do you mean by that?'' , i asked him.

''I mean it , like i said it. We went through all possible tests and your results are completely normal again. You don't have anything.'' , he replied and i gasped.

I wasn't sick?

Nothing happened?

My results were normal?

I still can live normal?

No cancer? No auto immun illness?

Oh my god!

''Are you serious?'' , Logan asked in disbelieve, but happy.

Courtis nodded.

''You didn't have any ache the past week, Cece?'' , he asked.

I shook my head. Couldn't remember any really bad ache.

''It's a miracle, but it's true. You're healthy, Cece.'' , he told me and Rocky squealed, running up and hugging me.

''Oh my god! This is amazing!'' , my mom cried now, also hugging me.

Logan also hugged me and said: ''Wow. I knew, that you're strong but that you could fight against something like this? My girlfriend is even more amazing, than i thought.''

I blushed hard at that comment and everyone laughed.

Then Courtis looked at his watch.

''Well, i have to go now. I'll see you guys soon. Rocky be at 7 at home for dinner.'' , he said to us and then walked out.

Logan took me in his arms once again and i hugged happily back.

This was to good to be true, but it was true!

I'll stay alive!

Wow!

Georgia then told us: ''Well, i have to go, too. I only have break at work. I'll see you later, guys.''

She kissed my forehead and then also walked out.

As my mom was out , Logan whispered: ''I'm so proud of you, that you went through this.''

Then he leaned down and kissed me.

I almost melted in to the kiss and kissed back with passion.

Until Rocky cried after 20 seconds: ''Geeez! I'm still here, you know?''

* * *

**Well, i hope you guys liked it! :)**

**If you ever need help with stories, just write me a message or so! I'm always willing to help! :)**

**See you soon at other stories and stay strong and beautiful! **

**Keep your head up guys! :)**


End file.
